Dream killer
by Tc33 - Amie
Summary: She was woken up by sweet kisses on her shoulder and warm fingertips stroking her stomach gently. Her mind was still clouded by sleepiness but her body was already fully awake, shivering under the contact.


_**Author's note :** _About the rating, please note it's more a "M-minus" than a real M, but I think the fic is too explicit to be rated T  
Hope you like the story. I wrote it after a sleepless night and I'm still amazed I've managed to end it.  
Dedicated to my beautiful Charina, thanks for her sweetness and her patience. And thanks to Grumpyjenn for the beta!

* * *

_**Dream killer **_

She was awaken by sweet kisses on her shoulder and warm fingertips stroking her stomach gently. Her mind was still clouded by sleepiness but her body was already fully awake, shivering under the contact. She hummed slightly, both in frustration of being taken out from her rest and in delight, the touch pleasant against her skin. She stretched her arms over her head and his lips left her shoulders, moving down until they reached her chest. She arched her back and moaned as teeth scratched over a nipple, then the other, his tongue rolling around the hard peaks teasingly. Eventually she opened her eyes, now completely awake.

_"__Good morning River."_ he said to her, pulling away from her skin, leaving her cold and unsatisfied. She groaned, tugging him by the hair until he was close and she could kiss the smug smile on his face. For a moment there was nothing but his lips and her lips and their tongues fighting passionately, and his hands were everywhere and it felt better. They only parted when she whispered something in his mouth and he could not understand. He pulled away and looked at her, her lips swollen and her chest moving rapidly as she gasped for air.

_"__What?" _he said, kissing her nose and she bit his chin, which was the closest thing to her mouth.

_"__Dream killer."_ she repeated.

_"__Dream... Killer?"_ he stressed each word, incredulously.

_"__I was having a wonderful dream before you actually broke it."_

_"__Oh, sorry..."_ his face relaxed and he bent over her, sucking at her neck and down her torso "I hope I'll make you forget about it." She closed her eyes as his fingers travelled down and between her legs. No more words were exchanged while his hands worked, until the room was filled with moans and whimpers and she shuddered around him.

_"__What was it about?"_

It was her turn to ask him to repeat. She was still panting heavily, her hearts beating madly against her chest, and she did not understand what he had been saying.

_"__Your dream, what was it about?"_

His hands were back on her stomach and he was drawing circles over it absentmindedly. She followed his movements with her eyes, focused on her breathing, until she was able to answer him.

_"__I was shooting at your hats." _

She felt him freeze against her, his hand stopped its strokes and his face went pale.

_"__That's... that's rude." _he muttered, hurt, his voice nothing but a whisper.

_"__Sweetie, it was just a dream." _

_"__You said it was a _wonderful _dream. River, you were dreaming about shooting at my hats and you liked it! You, you..."_ he stopped, looking for words that were strong enough to describe his feelings. _"You're a hat killer! "River, the hat killer", you should be known by this name for now." _He pointed an accusing finger to her and she pursed her lips not to laughed at him. He was adorable when he was pouting. And extremely funny._ "Why do you hate my hats?"_ he was making that face at her, as if he was about to burst into tears like a spoiled child.

_"__I did not hate your hats."_ she said softly, placing a soft hand on his arm to try to calm him down. _"I just prefer when you're not wearing them." _He raised an eyebrow skeptically and she winked, leaning closer. _"In fact I prefer when you're not wearing anything at all."_ Her hand brushed his chest teasingly and he swallowed. Her face was close to his, her lips fascinating and it was difficult to remember he was angry with her when she was so distracting.

He did not blush, he was too old for blushing at her innuendos now, but he babbled anyway. "Oh... _I... but you should not... that's not a reason for..."_ She shushed him, her lips finally touching his and he completely forgot everything he was about to say, closing his eyes and losing himself in the kiss. She pushed him until his back fell on the mattress and his hands naturally found their way to her hips, holding her closely as she straddled his waist. She hummed slightly when she began to roll her hips against him. Her bare breast brushed against his chest and her hands stroked him, and all of this was pleasant but he suddenly untangled his mouth from hers.

_"__You know you can't really use that as a good argument to shoot at my hats?"_ he asked seriously.

_"__You know you can't really use that as a good argument to kill my dreams?"_ she replied in the same tone. He frowned disapprovingly.

_"__Of course I can!"_ She raised her eyebrow and her lips curved in a way that meant she clearly disagreed with him. _"River!"_ he tried to protest, without success.

_"__Let me sleep, and I'll let you wear a hat. Sometimes. If it's not too ridiculous." _He mutters inaudible words, torn between the possibility of wearing a hat when she was there and the fact that she was forbidding him to wake her up when he wanted her._ "Promise me."_ she continued and it was not like he had the choice. _"Only if you do."_ he negotiated and she nodded. _"All right."_

And so they promised. Of course, she kept shooting at his hats, and he kept waking her for sexy reasons (or whatever reason he wanted). But for now their bodies were entwined again and nothing else mattered.

**the end**


End file.
